


Никто не выжил

by Noctis_Karell



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drama, M/M, Male Slash, Mini, Pre-Slash, Rating: PG13
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 20:18:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10420821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noctis_Karell/pseuds/Noctis_Karell
Summary: Наруто не смог спасти Саске. Вместо него он спас Итачи.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Акрум
> 
> Действие происходит в АУ от канона, после битвы Итачи и Саске.  
> Смерть второстепенного персонажа.  
> Текст писался на Битву Пейрингов, хотя и назывался несколько иначе: "Те, кто выжил". Но я подумал, что "рабочее" название все-таки подходит больше.

А на утро выпал снег,  
После долгого огня,  
Этот снег убил меня…  
"ДДТ"

  
  
Жаркая красная ночь сменилась холодным белым утром. Хлопья снега медленно падали из-под низких туч, укрывая собой выжженную черноту.  
Оглушительная тишина и мертвое спокойствие. Именно это запомнилось Наруто больше всего. Больше, чем огненное зарево "до" и собственный ужас "после".  
Белое полотно, ощетинившееся обломками стен, словно могильными плитами. Холод. Тишина. Смерть.  
Символ погибшего клана Учиха и невыполненных обещаний.  
Наруто опоздал, и его друг так и остался лежать под искрящимся саваном. Это было больно. Настолько, что, стоя по щиколотки в снегу, Наруто чуть не сорвал печать, желая второй раз затопить все огнем. Стереть с лица мира это проклятое место, приносившее лишь страдания всем, кто оказывался, по воле судьбы, с ним связан.  
Так бы и случилось, если бы не хриплый стон, пробежавшийся трещиной по сводящему с ума безмолвию.  
Тогда Наруто не смог спасти Саске. Вместо него он спас Итачи.  
  
Они были похожи и не похожи одновременно. Разные лица, разные люди, но что-то неуловимое в чертах Итачи то и дело заставляло вспоминать о том, что они с Саске братья.  
Наруто подолгу рассматривал лежащего на больничной койке Итачи и сравнивал-сравнивал-сравнивал. Никак не мог понять, почему так получилось, что выжил именно он. Наруто злился, обвинял, жалел, что не оставил там, но однажды вдруг понял с пугающей ясностью – Саске мертв. И, может, именно в этом для него и было спасение.  
В тот день, на исходе зимы, Итачи проснулся.  
  
***  
– Здесь жил мой брат? – Итачи рассматривал обстановку небольшой квартиры, куда его поселили после того, как Хокаге и Совет Старейшин единогласно провозгласили для него амнистию.  
Наруто, стоявший позади, лишь кивнул в ответ, не заботясь о том, что на него никто не смотрит.  
Итачи перевернул рамку, лежавшую на комоде, чтобы рассмотреть фотографию под треснувшим стеклом. Наруто даже не нужно было спрашивать, что там, он прекрасно знал и так. У него дома была точно такая же фотография, которую он недавно убрал подальше в ящик. Не хотелось каждый день натыкаться на счастливые лица команды семь, смотрящие на него из прошлого.  
– Ты расскажешь мне о нем, – не спрашивая, а утверждая, глухо произнес Итачи, оборачиваясь и глядя на него непроницаемым взглядом.  
– Не сейчас.  
– Я подожду, – Итачи согласно кивнул и вновь отвернулся.  
Наруто не хотел говорить о Саске. Ни сегодня, ни завтра, никогда. Тем более с его старшим братом. С тем, кто сделал Саске таким, лишив всего и не дав взамен ничего, кроме слепой ненависти.  
Даже несмотря на давно утихшую ярость, Наруто не мог просто взять и забыть, кто перед ним.  
Бывший преступник S-класса, бывший нукенин. Коноха простила его, но он не перестал быть убийцей своей семьи, пусть всего лишь и исполнял приказ.  
Справедливая Коноха, не простившая Саске, хотя тот никого не успел убить. Он так и остался беглым шиноби, недостойным даже могилы на местном кладбище. Наруто сам хоронил его, там, на руинах разрушенного дома.  
– Меня не должно быть здесь, – голос Итачи похож на шелест. На секунду Наруто опешил и почти заставил себя улыбнуться, сказать что-то ободряющее, но в последний момент с языка сорвалось другое.  
– Не должно, – горькие слова, отдающие пеплом, – но ты здесь.  
"И с этим придется жить дальше", – закончил он уже про себя.  
  
Лето пролетело быстро, почти ничего не оставив в памяти. Миссии, встречи с друзьями, выматывающие тренировки, после которых ломило все тело. Наруто наблюдал за своей жизнью, словно со стороны, и все чаще находил предлоги, чтобы заглянуть к Итачи.  
Спрашивал у того, как дела и все ли нормально, и, получив дежурное "все в порядке", уходил.  
Итачи никак не показывал отношения к его визитам, не задавал вопросов, и периодами Наруто казалось, что тот его и не видит вовсе. Пока однажды он не услышал – останься.  
С тех пор Наруто после миссий шел к нему, удивляясь самому себе. Не хотелось лишний раз встречаться с этим человеком, живым напоминанием о своих ошибках. И в то же время он все чаще ловил себя на мысли, что ждет момента, когда снова увидит до боли знакомые черты лица и странный, ничего не выражающий взгляд.  
Ему нравилось наблюдать за тем, как двигается Итачи. Плавно, но четко. Ничего лишнего, словно тот не чай на кухне разливал, а находился на поле боя. Собранный, бесшумный и завораживающий. Наверное, таким бы мог стать Саске, если бы выжил.  
Эта мысль всегда была словно удар под дых.  
  
***  
– Я только с миссии, – выпалил Наруто, протискиваясь мимо Итачи, застывшего в дверях, – пустишь?  
Итачи, по обыкновению молча, закрыл за ним дверь и, не глядя на гостя, ушел в кухню. Это было сродни ритуалу, повторяющемуся раз за разом. Наруто знал, что сейчас Итачи начнет заваривать чай. После они сядут пить его в тишине, может быть, Наруто расскажет о прошедшей миссии, а Итачи укажет на допущенные ошибки.  
Для чего это нужно Итачи, Наруто не знал. Тот так и остался для него закрытой книгой, которую не хотелось открывать. Сложно было признать, но Наруто боялся. Потому что в полумраке маленькой кухни так легко было представить, что перед ним совсем другой человек.  
  
Чашка с чаем грела озябшие руки, и Наруто постепенно расслаблялся. Осень выдалась промозглой и ветреной, миссии сыпались одна за другой, и ему чудилось, что он промерз: насквозь.  
– Тебе не стоит полагаться только на техники, – произнес Итачи, когда Наруто закончил рассказ об очередной стычке с противниками, – ты неплохо двигаешься, но я бы сделал упор на скорость реакции.  
– Нормальная у меня реакция, – начал отнекиваться Наруто, но Итачи неожиданно резко прервал.  
– Не достаточно, – и уже более спокойно добавил. – Я видел твои тренировки.  
Для Наруто это стало новостью. Несмотря на то, что на Итачи не наложили никаких ограничений в передвижении, ему почему-то и в голову не приходило, что тот мог куда-то ходить, кроме как в ближайший магазин. Тем более наблюдать за тренировками.  
– Знаешь, почему погиб мой брат?  
Наруто промолчал. Сегодняшняя встреча пошла не по привычному сценарию, и сразу стало неуютно. Кухня начала казаться слишком тесной, чай резко пах жасмином, а обманчиво мягкий взгляд черных глаз превратился в острый клинок. Режущий по больному.  
Итачи ждал, и Наруто понимал, что со стороны, наверное, выглядит глупо в своем молчании.  
– Нет, – с трудом выдавил он, – почему?  
– Он должен был увернуться, – Итачи неестественно резким движение провел рукой по волосам, – я думал, что он сможет. Наверное, Саске был слишком вымотан из-за своих техник, не успел среагировать.  
Наруто застыл. Они никогда не говорили о том дне, и он гнал от себя любые мысли – почему так произошло. В конце концов, какая разница. Все уже случилось.  
– Не повторяй его ошибки, – глухо произнес Итачи, и Наруто впервые смог что-то разглядеть за маской спокойствия и безразличия. Вину. Тяжелую и темную.  
– Я постараюсь, – он кивнул, переводя взгляд за окно, где погода разыгралась не на шутку, принеся снег вперемешку с дождем.  
На улицу выходить желания не было. Впрочем, как и оставаться. Рядом с Итачи тяжело находиться долгое время, хотя и тянуло. Так, как тянет теребить незажившую рану.  
– Тебе не одиноко? – внезапно спросил Наруто.  
– Я привык быть один, – Итачи пожал плечами.  
– Связи только мешают, – Наруто скривился от нахлынувших воспоминаний, – избавься от них и станешь сильнее, потому что никто не станет ограничивать твою свободу.  
– Это не свобода, – Итачи отставил чашку с недопитым чаем и поднялся.  
– Так считал Саске, – невидяще смотря в одну точку, пояснил Наруто, – знаешь, иногда мне кажется, что в чем-то он был прав.  
– Глупый маленький брат.  
Теплые пальцы легко коснулись лба, и Наруто отпрянул от неожиданности.  
– Это не свобода, – повторил Итачи, – это страх.  
  
***  
Что-то изменилось в их отношениях. Тем осенним вечером они словно перешагнули невидимую черту, за которой уже не было стены между ними, но оставалась неясная натянутость.  
А Наруто все меньше хотелось возвращаться к себе домой после их посиделок.  
Он давил в себе желание дотронуться до Итачи, провести ладонью по плечу, шее, зарыться пальцами в густые темные пряди. Потом провести языком по тонким губам, вдохнуть чужое дыхание, почувствовать тепло сильного тела.  
От этих мыслей с остро-сладким привкусом сводило что-то внутри, а сердце начинало сбиваться с ритма. Наруто смотрел на Итачи, и ему все казалось, что тот видит и понимает. Хотя, откуда ему было знать?  
  
– Почему ты не вернулся на службу? – Наруто лежал на жестком диване, задумчиво разглядывая потолок, – тебя полностью амнистировали, ты мог бы…  
– Я не хочу, – Итачи протянул ему миску с кусочками сухофруктов, – наверное, я просто устал.  
– Вот как, – Наруто мог понять. Годы скитаний, преследования, убийств – Итачи играл свою роль до конца. Не мудрено устать.  
– И что ты планируешь делать дальше? – Наруто поморщился от приторной сладости во рту.  
– Ничего, – спокойно ответил Итачи, – меня не должно быть здесь.  
Острое ощущение дежавю пронзило насквозь. Так уже было, но теперь Наруто не знал, что сказать на такое заявление.  
– Тот бой должен был стать последним для меня. Я хотел проиграть. Это… тяжело жить с памятью о том, как убивал собственных отца и мать. Убивал после того, как они смирились с этим и простили.  
– Итачи, – выдохнул Наруто, переводя на него ошарашенный взгляд.  
– И самое страшное, что я уже не знаю, правильно ли поступил.  
Что-то в Итачи сломалось в этот миг. Он словно стал меньше. Опустились плечи, изменился взгляд, а губы сжались в тонкую полоску. Наруто не хотел видеть его таким.  
Повинуясь порыву, он встал и в два шага преодолел разделяющее их расстояние. Обнял за плечи – сильно, наверняка до боли, но Итачи не шелохнулся. Лишь опустил голову, упираясь лбом в плечо.  
Со всех сторон обступила тишина. Давящая и отдающая звоном в ушах. Наруто осторожно погладил Итачи по спине, постепенно сдвигая руку к затылку, пока пальцы не запутались в волосах. Прижал расслабленное тело еще теснее.  
– Я, – Наруто почти шептал, – я стану Хокаге. Ради твоей Конохи.  
"Ради Саске", – подумал, но промолчал.  
– Ты станешь, – хрипло ответил Итачи и обнял его в ответ.  
  
Ложь. Наруто лгал себе, лгал Итачи, злился, когда ловил себя на этом, но ничего не мог поделать.  
Он смотрел на Итачи, но видел тень другого человека. Нужно было отпустить, чтобы понять – кто ему все-таки нужен теперь? Не как друг или напарник, а гораздо ближе. За желаниями пришли чувства. А может, они были и до этого, но Наруто не осознавал их, погруженный в мутную апатию.  
Единственное, что он знал точно: Наруто хотел, чтобы Итачи относился к нему хотя бы как к равному. Но вместо этого получал покровительство, свойственное, скорее, старшему брату. Итачи учил, подсказывал, помогал, будто пытался дать ему все то, чего не успел дать Саске.  
И оставался бесконечно далеко. Даже к Наруто в голову уже закрадывалась странная и абсурдная мысль: "инцест".  
Он любил Итачи не как брата. Любил Саске не как друга. И с каждым днем этот клубок чувств и сомнений грозился окончательно спутать по рукам и ногам.  
Наруто не выдержал.  
– Итачи, я не твой брат, – зло бросил он на очередное наставление по поводу тренировок.  
– Извини, – все, что сказал тогда Итачи, и за оставшийся вечер не проронил больше ни слова. Словно и не замечал чужого присутствия рядом. Первой мыслью Наруто было, что это просто обида. Но не очень-то вязались вместе такие понятия, как обида и Итачи. Слишком он был рассудительным и спокойным, чтобы так реагировать на простые слова.  
Или Итачи и сам не знал, что ему делать? От этой идеи холодок пробежался по спине.  
Наруто вспомнил недавний разговор и мысленно отвесил себе хорошую затрещину. Он так зациклился на себе, своих переживаниях, что забыл о других. Об Итачи, который потерял не только брата, а почти все. У Наруто все еще была вера и цель. У Итачи не было ничего, кроме вины. Страшно было даже представить ее размеры.  
– Я не хочу, чтобы ты видел во мне его, – Наруто первым нарушил молчание, – я не Саске. Смотри на меня, черт побери!  
– Я тоже, – взгляд Итачи был тяжелым и пристальным, – его здесь нет. Как и меня.  
– Не говори ерунды! – возмущение и злость выплеснулись наружу, – есть ты! Даже если ты и считаешь, что все было напрасно, это не повод сидеть сложа руки!  
– И что ты можешь предложить мне взамен? – в голосе Итачи явственно прозвучал скепсис, – взамен убитой семьи, Конохи, которая прощает убийц и отворачивается от невиновных? Думаешь, за это я сражался?  
– Так помоги мне это исправить! – Наруто почти кричал, – чтобы такого не повторилось! Хватит себя жалеть, сделай так, чтобы смерть Саске была не напрасной!  
– О чем ты вообще говоришь?  
– Его жизнь не принесла бы ничего, кроме разрушения, в отличие от твоей! – сказал и сам испугался своих слов. Будто предал.  
– Ты так и не рассказал мне о нем, – Итачи отвернулся.  
Напряжение постепенно спадало, и Наруто перевел дыхание, успокаиваясь.  
– Он боялся, – твердо ответил он, – и был готов принести в жертву своему страху всех, кто оказывался рядом.  
– Я сделал его таким, – заметил Итачи, и Наруто отчетливо понял, что именно этот миг поворотный. Когда словом можно вдохнуть жизнь, а можно и убить. Главное не ошибиться.  
– Ты показал ему один путь, – осторожно произнес Наруто, пристально наблюдая за силуэтом на фоне окна, – но были и другие. У него был выбор и он его сделал сам, даже если нам это и не нравится. Он принял решение, не ты.  
Смотрел на Итачи и с облегчением замечал, как у того расслабляются напряженные плечи.  
  
***  
Когда покрывало снега укрыло все вокруг, они пришли на могилу вместе.  
Наруто положил цветы на камень, поставленный вместо надгробия, и дотронулся до жгучей от холода шершавой поверхности.  
– Саске, – он сглотнул застрявший в горле ком, – прости меня.  
Говорить было сложно. Все слова казались лишними, но что-то нужно было произнести. Чтобы оставить здесь хотя бы часть затаенной внутри боли.  
– Ты не виноват, что так получилось, – Наруто запнулся, – никто не виноват. Знаешь, жаль, что я не Хьюга. Тогда я просто толкнул бы очередную речь о судьбе, неизбежности и все такое.  
Нервно усмехнувшись, Наруто облизал губы.  
– Я стану Хокаге и сделаю все, для того чтобы никто твоей судьбы не повторил. Я… обещаю, Саске.  
Он медленно встал, напоследок проводя кончиками пальцев по камню, который, казалось, стал чуть теплее.  
Итачи лишь кивнул надгробию, ничего не говоря, развернулся и пошел прочь. Наруто догнал его через пару минут и пристроился рядом.  
Он не верил в то, что они когда-нибудь смогут простить себя полностью. Но жизнь продолжалась. И если Наруто не смог спасти Саске, то сможет помочь Итачи.  
Холодная рука осторожно коснулась его ладони, и Наруто бросил взгляд на спутника. Лицо Итачи посветлело, словно стало моложе, и, увидев это, Наруто улыбнулся. Открыто, радостно, по-настоящему, как не улыбался уже давно.  
– Ты знаешь, – чувствуя, как исчезает из мыслей и сердца мутная пелена, произнес он, – ты совсем не похож на своего брата.  
– Ты тоже, – губы Итачи дрогнули в легкой улыбке, – и спасибо.  
Наруто перехватил его руку и сжал ладонь в своей, останавливаясь. Итачи недоуменно посмотрел на него, но тоже замер.  
– Ты же не будешь бить будущего Хокаге?  
– За что? – Итачи вопросительно поднял брови.  
– Вот за это, – Наруто подался вперед, продолжая удерживать Итачи одной рукой, а второй почти вцепился в черные, влажные от снега, волосы. Сердце бухало в груди, а голова кружилась от ощущения собственной безрассудности. Сейчас или никогда. Наруто думал только об этом, когда прикасался губами к губам Итачи, пробуя их на вкус, и каждую секунду ожидал удара. Наверное, потому он даже не сразу понял, что Итачи отвечает на неожиданный поцелуй. Осторожно вначале, но с каждой секундой все более уверенно и напористо.  
Снег падал на плечи, попадал за шиворот, таял, но Наруто было все равно. Облегчение накрыло с головой, и он наконец-то чувствовал себя свободным. От собственного страха, от чужого иллюзорного присутствия. Рядом с Итачи, который никогда бы не стал целовать брата. Наруто был уверен.


End file.
